


【MH】有1吗

by Kaiyou_kun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, 先上床再恋爱, 半强迫性爱, 地面背景, 站街Murder
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyou_kun/pseuds/Kaiyou_kun
Summary: 你不懂，小朋友。别以为招蜂引蝶的花花公子就不会被别人偷走灵魂。
Relationships: Dust Sans/Horror Sans, Dust/Horror, MH - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Kudos: 17





	【MH】有1吗

1.  
Horror感觉自己是无辜的，百分百无辜，完全不知道发生了什么，他被这个刚认识不到十分钟的陌生骷髅脸朝下按在床上时他还没反应过来这都是怎么一回事。世界上所有酒吧楼上的小旅馆都一样的狭窄脏乱，除了一张还算舒适的床和勉强能使用的浴室以外什么像样的家具都没有，但就是该死的隔音很好——好巧不巧他还把自己用来防身的斧头放在了房间外面，否则这个不怕死的兜帽骷髅早就被他弹灰了。  
“你放开我……！”Horror威胁地低吼道，野兽似的试图用蛮力挣脱。然而压在他身上的家伙虽然在帽衫掩护下看着不算强壮，但重量级居然和他差不多。自称Murder的同族怪物力气大概没他大，但是用了点技巧把他的四肢控制住，即使蛮力挣扎也只能吃痛脱力，没一会儿他就只剩下趴在床单上喘气的份了。  
“杀了你……”他瞪着血红色的一只独眼向后看去，恨得咬牙切齿。  
Murder还在笑，在制约住他行动的同时还有余裕空出一只手来摸摸他暴露出来的脆弱颈椎。这回彻底栽了。Horror不甘心地想。这家伙多半是仇家的杀手，打算把他骗上来杀了——他就不该信这家伙没藏武器的鬼话。虽然半信半疑地亲自查过了Murder的身上，但谁能保证这张床底下没藏着把刀。  
然而想象中致命的疼痛并没有到来，Murder随手拿起了什么条状的布料把他的手臂捆了个结实。  
“甜心，别急啊。”对方的声音听上去相当愉悦，指骨顺着颈椎的缝隙慢慢向下抚摸，“既然答应了我，可就没有反悔这一说了啊。看在是初次惠顾的份上，结束之后再给钱也可以哦。“  
什么？结束之后？给钱？这一下Horror反而听懵了。原来是要敲诈吗？  
发现Murder并没有杀意，他为了保存体力只好先暂时安静下来。脸颊被迫蹭着身下乱糟糟的床单的感觉不算好，被人压迫着跪在床上的屈服姿势也让他皱起眉头。Murder的抚摸让他本能地缩起脖子打了个颤，这感觉很奇怪，从来没有人这样对待过他。而身后观察到他反应的家伙像个变态一样笑出了声，扯起他的毛衣后领，变本加厉地把手覆上了Horror布料遮盖下弓起的脊椎。

——事实证明今晚粉碎他三观的事情还不够多。Horror不着边际的胡乱猜测大概也就持续了几秒钟，所有想法都在Murder扯下他的裤子的那一瞬间清零。  
而直至这一瞬间Horror才终于搞清楚发生了什么。  
Horror惊恐地挣扎起来，然而双手被对方熟练的捆扎手法绑得动弹不得，Murder的指骨从他的脊椎上撤走，触感却挪到了尾椎骨上，大有向灵魂进发的趋向。这下指向性连骷髅宝宝都能明白了，而他也早就失去了逃跑的机会。

Fuck.

有那么几秒钟Horror确实后悔的想把自己的内脏全吐出来，如果他们真的存在的话。

—有1吗—

2.  
几分钟前。

Horror走进这家酒吧的时候，整间屋子里的顾客——无论是怪物还是人类——都不约而同地噤了声，几十双眼睛齐刷刷地看着门口那个浑身散发着不详气息的骷髅怪物。

入夜三小时，正是人类和怪物混居区域中的灰色地带酒吧开始狂欢的时候，这家酒吧当然也没有丝毫懈怠。这里显然也没在走优雅迷人的蓝调路线，因此也并不是不常见Horror一样推门声音惊天动地、几乎要把木门拆下来的顾客。然而Horror的确充满了让人没法轻易忽视的存在感，毕竟再灰色的酒吧也没有光明正大地提着斧子进门的骷髅怪物，更何况这怪物的头骨上还开了个堪称恐怖的大洞，充血的红色独眼像是地狱里爬上来的魔鬼在扫视地面上的生灵，仅仅一瞥就让酒吧里的其他人感到被冒犯一般的悚然和不适。  
长了眼的东西都能看出来这行走的恐怖片似的骷髅怪物是来寻仇的，要不然就是精神失常了打算大开杀戒。黑道酒吧的安保还没差到哪去，几个角落里状似远远观望的怪物已经打算行动，死寂的酒吧里所有的注意力都放在了拖着斧子缓缓前行的骷髅身上，而高压气氛的中心人物似乎浑然不觉，一言不发地在人较少的吧台边坐下，随手将生锈的巨大斧子靠在高凳上。  
看来不是见人就杀的精神病。所有人暗暗松了口气。正当紧张的氛围稍稍缓和些时，一个不怕死的家伙在众目睽睽之下坐在了破脑壳骷髅旁边，将自己的酒杯轻轻放在吧台上——是和对方烦躁地敲打木质桌面的手指挑逗般的近距离。

“heh，同类的新面孔，真是不常见。”  
“……”  
“哈……我是Murder，你怎么称呼？”

Horror警惕地打量着和自己搭话的怪物。另一个长得不像好人的骷髅，而且是个在室内还戴着兜帽的怪家伙。不过这位先生倒是算得上养眼——洁白的面骨上没有划痕，红蓝两色的瞳孔在一边眼窝里闪着迷人的光，下巴抬起的弧度和端起酒杯的姿势都显得优雅而危险。兀自搭讪的陌生人慵懒地和他对视，Horror却用野兽般的直觉猜测到这个骷髅也许一样是个危险的捕食者。他敲打桌面的频率无意识地加快了些，汗珠在习惯性转移视线时顺着额角滑落下去。  
Horror想自己果然不太适应这种暗流涌动的地方。他家旁边的那个酒吧才适合他，就是那种干群架时一言不合可以把对面的人类摔上烤肉架然后点火的那种地方，什么事情都要摆在明面上才好。而这种地方显然不是。他混乱的思维分不出心神来思考这个自称Murder的家伙为什么过来搭话，但多留个心眼显然还是必要的。  
“……Horror。”  
“Horror？我知道了……”Murder冲他笑了笑，兜帽阴影下的笑容让他看上去像小巷子里的野猫，“你第一次来？这种东西可不太方便带进酒吧啊。”  
Murder意有所指地冲着对方脚边的斧子使了个眼色，Horror露出一个僵硬的笑容：“门口的标志牌可没有写禁止携带斧子……还是说我看走眼了，实际上这儿的酒客身上都没有武器？”  
“heh，当然不……只是大家都不太习惯这么张扬，甜心。需要我像个绅士一样为你叫一轮吗？”  
“……不需要。”  
Horror不是很愿意承认他被面前这个无赖对他的称呼吓到了，而对方似乎很是闲适自得。他真的很不习惯这样，他很紧张。所有酒吧里都有这号随意搭讪的人物吗？

“我看我其实也用不着费心思恭维你，开门见山地讲吧。你在找什么人吗？”  
Horror皱起眉头。越来越可疑了……这家伙是哪边的势力安插来的眼线？看着自己可疑才来套情报？他笨拙地陷入沉默，骨指窸窸窣窣地挠着桌面，许久才憋出一句话来：“……是又怎样？这和你没关系。”  
“噗……哈哈。”Murder似乎被逗笑了，Horror不解地看着他，更多的冷汗滑落下来。  
“那让我换个说法吧。”Murder抬眼，把手指暧昧地轻轻搭在Horror的手上。Horror一惊，惯用的笑容僵在脸上，应激反应般睁大眼睛想要挣脱，抬头却发现对方不知何时早已和他挨得极近，压低的声音和沉缓的呼吸也听得一清二楚。他像被钉在原地似的动弹不得，只能眼睁睁地看着那双发着微光的眼睛侵略般地逼近。

“Searching for someone on the top？”

Horror看着他的眼睛，鬼使神差地点了点头。

3.  
“你要干什么……别动灵魂……！”  
“哦呀，看来你是没当过bottom吧，尝尝鲜？”Murder的指尖试探地压在手中黯淡的灰红色灵魂上，身下被捆得结实的怪物立刻打了个激灵，喉咙中挤出模糊不清的警告声。Murder忍不住勾了勾嘴角，这反应真是太有趣了。  
“放轻松，甜心。这会很有趣的。”  
灵魂被陌生人拿捏的危险感让他战栗起来，Horror除了威胁没感觉到半点有趣。Murder在掌控对方灵魂时听见身下怪物警告性的低吼，血红色的眼睛凶恶地向他瞪视。  
……真是一条在垃圾堆里长大的野性十足的狼狗。Murder的笑容愈发愉快。他会让这条小狗完完全全地屈服下来然后边哭边求操的，他知道该怎么做。而且该死，这想法真的很让他兴奋。

“那我们讲个条件怎么样？”Murder的手指在对方耻骨上轻巧地画着圈，挑逗着少经人事的小骷髅脸颊温度直线上升，“你变出你的化形魔法，我就把灵魂还给你，怎么样？”  
“混蛋，你……呜……！”反驳的话还没出口，就被灵魂上陌生的触感击中——潮湿温热的东西自灵魂表面缓缓划过，他被刺激的忍不住呜咽起来。  
“你他妈……别、别舔……呃呜……”  
“想要我还给你吗？”骨指又绕到尾椎骨处暧昧地摩挲，“其实你不配合也没关系，光有灵魂我照样也可以让你舒服，不过过程可能就没那么顺利了。”  
“……”Horror咬咬牙，把脸埋进床单里，一声不吭地使用了化形魔法。半透明的魔法器官出现在骨盆中，Murder笑了笑，放开那颗可怜的灵魂任其回到主人的胸腔。  
“真听话。”  
“好了，你……”刚稳住气息没一会儿的Horror又感受到了异样，“你在干什么？！”  
“干什么？甜心，你难道不清楚吗。”  
朝前跪着看不见背后Murder的小动作，Horror只听见一声拧开瓶盖的声音，片刻后对方的手指蘸着些微凉滑腻的液体碰到了他的魔法。两根纤细的骨指在甬道的入口打了个转，接着一起插了进去。Horror一惊，挣扎着试图逃脱，而Murder的另一只手抓住了他的脊椎，被捆住双手的Horror根本没可能挣脱。

“混蛋、拿出去……”  
“放轻松，甜心，我很擅长找东西的，这用不了多长时间。”  
骷髅的指骨和掌骨在魔法甬道里可以一口气进入到惊人的深度，Murder的两根手指熟练地开拓着从未好好使用过的紧致内壁，抽出时指骨间带出的液态魔法发出黏腻的水声。Horror感觉到更多的冷汗从额角滑落。私密脆弱的角落被人侵犯的感觉并不好，恐惧中夹杂着兴奋感顺着弓起的脊柱攀升，让他忍不住咬紧了牙关。找东西……？这太奇怪了。  
然而Murder无意间勾起的指尖打断了他的思考。指骨戳刺到的地方瞬间升起触电般的快感，他猝不及防地惊叫出声，回过神来又马上闭了嘴。然而已经晚了，Murder马上加了第三根手指，毫不留情地向着他内壁敏感处的褶皱碾压过去。Horror大腿剧烈地打颤几乎要跪不住，Murder却没有要停下的意思，指尖带着粗暴的力道在敏感点打着转缓缓揉动。Horror被陌生的快感折磨得快要崩溃，操蛋施虐者的指奸技术还该死的棒极了，他几乎能感觉到自己的甬道不受控制地紧紧吸住Murder兴风作浪的手指，液态魔法啪嗒啪嗒不断滴落，而这一切全被身后那个家伙看在眼里——对方甚至连裤子都还没脱就已经快要让他高潮了。  
“这不就找到了吗。”Murder的声音听上去还是带着游刃有余的笑意，“怎么样，甜心，舒服吗？”  
“呜……哈嗯、停……下……快要……”  
Horror不知所措地绷紧了身体，意识模糊地吐出破碎的语句。Murder倾身压上来，另一只手探进毛衣抚摸他的肋骨，湿热的吐息暧昧地打在颈椎上。  
“没试过这样？紧张吗？”  
Horror不愿意承认，但是Murder刻意压低的声音听上去他妈的性感极了。他喘息着呜咽起来，试图抗拒那股让他沉沦其中的快感。

“没关系，就这样到了也可以，不用再忍着了。”  
“我……操……呜嗯——”

Horror压着几乎要冲口而出的呻吟，死死咬住身下的床单，泪水不受控制地随之涌出。绝顶的快感让他像条干渴的鱼一样跪在床上颤抖着大口喘息，喉咙里挤出细弱的呜咽，回过神来眼泪已经打湿了脸颊。  
……总之他被一个混蛋同族用三根手指操到高潮了，而且历史性地只用了后面，就在他后穴里的魔法体液不知廉耻地流了Murder满手的时候，他两边耻骨中间的那个魔法器官还硬得发痛地翘着。最可耻的是这一切看上去也许没什么，但这实际上是他除了自慰活动以外该死的第一次，而且他哭了。  
Horror把脸埋进床单里，让廉价床单吸走他被手指操哭的证据，同时试图把重心向上半身转移好让自己不要没出息地腿软趴下。Murder这时候倒是很贴心地等了他一会儿，然而对方抽出手指时一声清晰可闻的啵声又让Horror觉得现在死了算了。

刚刚爽过的甬道还恋恋不舍地收缩着，前面也没得到发泄，Murder假装没发现身下的小野狗刚刚哭过，尴尬地思考着怎样才能让Horror知道刚才只不过是前戏。  
看这反应估计不止是第一次当bottom，第一次正经做爱都是有可能的。手里拿着武器的时候一脸恐怖凶相，被半强迫着进行初次性体验时既害怕又兴奋的样子又可爱到不行。虽然Horror估计连安全词是什么东西都没听说过，但Murder恶劣地想给他一次刺激些的初体验——他是个经验丰富的top，不提前约好界限有些冒险，不过他自有分寸。  
嘿，那么第一步就从抛弃掉那些甜腻腻的称呼开始。  
考虑着收处男开苞的钱是不是有点不够意思，Murder用食指指尖在湿淋淋的穴口打了个转。

“前面想要吗？想要的话待会儿会给你，现在我要进来咯。”  
“什么……嗯啊……！”  
Murder的性器抵上Horror准备完全的入口，没作过多停留就挤了进去。初次使用的甬道紧得不可思议，即使借着刚才流出来的魔法体液作润滑，进入的过程也十分艰难。他停下来给了Horror两秒钟适应的时间，确认对方在现在的状态下不会受伤，接着深吸一口气全部插了进去。  
“小狼狗，你是不是喜欢粗暴一点的？”  
“啊……呜啊……！混……蛋……”  
这太过了。Horror在Murder毫无征兆的侵略下无力地扭动身体，视线再次被泪水模糊。Murder压在他身上低声喘息着，伸手抚慰Horror冷落已久的前端。指骨绕着柱身摩挲滑动，指尖挑逗地擦过分泌液体的兴奋前端。Horror被刺激得呜咽一声，含着异物的甬道下意识地收紧。“操……”  
“哈……甜心，你好紧。放松点。”  
经过试探性的几次动作后，Murder用手固定Horror的一侧髋骨，开始大开大合地挺动起来。魔法化形的器官尺寸十分可观，每次顶至最深处都让Horror感受到几欲饱胀的满足感。抽插时带起魔法体液发出黏腻的水声，提醒Horror这个恶劣的家伙正在他的身体里畅通无阻地为所欲为，他却来不及思考更多——Murder的每一个动作都给初涉情事的内壁带来过于粗鲁的刺激，这太夸张了，他没法一次性全部接纳下来。Horror沙哑地呻吟着，身体被撞的向前倒去，又被Murder抓着髋骨固定在他的老二上。  
前后同时的刺激终于让Horror过载了，施虐者手上仅仅做了些小动作就让他呜咽着射了出来。这太舒服了，但是被陌生人随心所欲地玩弄到前后轮流高潮的羞耻感又让他保持令人难堪的清醒，他不想要更多了。快停下来……

“别再像刚才一样咬床单了，叫出来。"

Murder将沾着Horror前液的手指送至对方的嘴边，恶劣地顺着牙齿的轮廓摩擦着。“我猜我刚才把手伸进来你一定会咬断我的手指，小狗。”Murder的笑意中夹杂着情事中的喘息，“现在看来不会了……要不就给你个得到小奖励的机会怎样？你叫对我的名字，我就给你松绑。”  
试图合上嘴巴咬住对方无果，Horror早被骨盆处过量的快感卸了力气，连闭上嘴巴忍住挨操挨爽了的呻吟都做不到。Murder的手指在尖牙的小野狗嘴里肆意地搅动着，先是夹住Horror湿漉漉的魔法舌头，察觉到对方想要说话的意图，又松开舌头，模仿着口交的动作沿着口腔抽插起来。  
“唔嗯……哈……我忘了……操你……这混、混蛋……呜嗯…！”  
话音未落Murder便一个挺腰整根没入，精准粗暴地顶上先前手指踩点时找到的敏感点。Horror嘴里还有Murder作乱的骨指，带着哭腔的嘶哑呻吟和来不及吞咽的唾液从口中涌出，Murder动动手指就带出一根银丝，色情的不得了。  
“小狗，最后一次机会。”  
Horror颤抖着大口喘息，沉默许久，最后低下额头抵在凌乱的床单上。

——凶狠的食人恶犬终于向他表示臣服。

“Murder……Murder……哈嗯……”  
Horror勉强地回过头来看他，还挂着泪痕的脸上终于又露出熟悉的惯用笑容——肆意挑衅，病态狂热，不计后果。

“操我。”

Murder的动作顿了一下，接着动手把Horror翻过身来面对着自己，抬高一条腿搭在自己肩膀上又撞了进去，他的性器因此在紧致的甬道内转了半圈。这个姿势显然可以进得很深，半透明的魔法器官在骨盆内交合的场景清晰可见，Horror尖叫一声，Murder愈发粗暴的动作带起内壁兴奋地收缩，他的前端也因大幅度的抽送摇晃着吐出水来。Murder伸手解开捆绑住Horror手臂的布条，却又马上单手扣住对方手腕压过头顶，另一只手掀起脏兮兮的毛衣推到胸口，低头把牙印留在Horror的肋骨上。Murder暗自承认自己是对Horror放弃反抗之后反而争夺性事主导权的表现有些恼怒——被一条素不相识的小野狗轻轻松松就挑起控制欲听上去未免有点逊色。他加大了抽送的幅度，带有惩罚意味地反复刺激敏感带，Horror则不怕死地报以笨拙而热情的咬紧。Murder被夹得忍不住掐紧了对方的手腕，喘息间暗骂了一句什么。  
“啊……哈嗯……Mur……der、呜嗯……”  
挑事的小狗终于被他操的说不出话来，充血的独眼不由自主地上翻，唾液顺着合不拢的嘴角流下来挂在颌骨上，没有床单可咬只能呻吟出声。Murder顺着他的脊椎从尾骨一路向上摸过去，Horror就触电般地弓起身来发出一声呜咽。施虐者的床技简直不要太好，完全臣服的小野狗已经沉浸其中没再有什么求饶的迹象，毫不掩饰自己兴奋过度的笑容和止不住的眼泪。Murder终于松开他的手，Horror无力地抬起双手试图抓住他，被一个深顶卸了力气，只能垂下来攥紧床单。  
“哈……舒服吗，小狗？哭的这么惨，一点也不害臊啊。”  
“舒……服……呜嗯……哈……”  
Murder的手指握住Horror再次抬头的性器，加了点力气撸动，指尖从敏感的前端不轻不重地刮过。与刚才挑逗的手法不同，这次Murder显然是想要临近界限的小野狗在极致的高潮中溺死过去。Horror被Murder前后同时给予快感的熟练手法刺激得神志不清，偏着脑袋低哑地哭出声来，揪着床单意识模糊地叫Murder的名字。  
“又快到了？”  
“嗯呜……快要、哈啊……Mur……Murder……”  
“Good boy.这是你的小奖励。”

最后一次侵犯到最深处的顶撞，Horror终于在一声带着哭腔的呻吟中前后同时达到了高潮，黏腻的魔法液体射在Murder的手心里，又从掌骨中间漏下去淌在柱身上；炽热湿润的内壁也把Murder紧紧咬住，高潮的体液却被Murder塞住流不出来，半透明的魔法甬道肉眼可见地被主人的液体撑开。Murder低喘一声，俯身咬在Horror齿痕斑驳的肋骨上，在对方高潮来临的颤抖中将听话的小狗射满。

4.  
清理工作做得有点尴尬，Horror估计是累坏了，三番五次差点坐在浴缸里睡过去。Murder只能一遍又一遍地把眯起眼睛的骷髅叫醒，同时尽快帮他清理。他这种收钱top一般是不会帮金主做这些额外工作的，除非对方愿意多出点小费多买他一些耐心——不过话说回来也是他先打破了自己的所谓职业素养，一声招呼都不打就内射了。这两条规矩Horror应该是完全不知道的，这也就是为什么他现在还心虚地待在这里。他不太想用这种阴险手段欺负新顾客，如果把一团糟的Horror扔在这里就走人以后难免风评被害。

“噗……所以你一开始不知道我是干这一行的？”  
“我怎么会知道……话说回来真的有人会想被你这种人操还愿意花钱的么……”  
“heh，骷髅怪物化形魔法的魅力可是人尽皆知的……再说了当top可是体力活。”  
Murder把洗干净的骷髅从浴缸里捞出来，擦干之后放到床上。Horror看上去真的很累，但他穿上衣服之后仍然试图站起来，最后腿一软跌坐在床上，愣愣地发呆。  
“怎么了？”Murder问。  
“我……”Horror的嗓音沙哑，他不适地吞咽了一下，“我今天过来其实是来打架的。”  
Murder想起那把被他丢到门口最后被遗忘的斧子，差点没忍住笑出来：“……嗯，看得出来。你要找谁打架？”  
“仇家。那个混混头子为了报复我上次差点绑架我弟弟。我打听到他住在这条巷子酒吧楼上的出租屋里……”

所以说这个小家伙是把“top”理解成了“upstairs”，在这片街区混的怪物能做到这种程度也是有够一尘不染的……Murder突然无故多了点罪恶感，赶紧把这想法从脊梁上甩下去。

“那你来错地方了。虽然不知道你说的是哪个混混头子，不过这家酒吧楼上只有阁楼和小旅馆，再往深处走的那家酒吧楼上才有出租屋。”  
Horror被噎了一下，然后露出一个吃了苍蝇一样的难看表情，沉默许久像是有很多话想说，憋到最后只蹦出来一句言简意赅的“操”。  
“寻仇嘛，不差这一天啊。”Murder无所谓地耸耸肩，“总之，你要想休息就在这里休息好了，这房我随便开的。”  
“……我不会待很久的。”  
Horror一瘸一拐地走到门口把自己的斧子拖过来放到床边，接着一脸嫌弃地把那张沾湿的床单卷起来丢到地上，被子蒙过脑袋躺在床垫就上睡着了。

“……”  
Murder离开房间之前最后看了陷入沉睡的打炮对象一眼，拉上兜帽的帽沿，无声地关上了门。

5.  
“Murder？你去哪？”吧台里的黑眼眶的酒保在Murder下楼时叫住了他，冲他打了个手势，“带家伙了？我看得出来。”  
Murder站在吧台边，转头露出一个标准假笑：“Killer，还记得上次被里面那家酒吧雇来砸店的那群小混混么？”  
“记得。门都没进就被boss全扔出去了。怎么？”  
“心情特好，拿他们老大来玩玩。”  
“heh，真少见啊……你也会用这种方法找乐子？”  
“放心，不会闹出太大动静的。用不着告诉boss。”  
“成。”

Killer撑着下巴看着Murder走出门，眯着眼睛笑了笑。  
Murder估计没自觉今天自己身上的事后光环特别明显。再联想到刚才被他拐走的那个破脑壳小骷髅没跟着一起下来，八成是发生了什么相当有意思的事情。  
……不过这个站街疯子的破事谁爱管谁管，反正轮不到他Killer。

6.  
Horror在陌生环境里睡得不太安稳，费了点工夫从浅眠的噩梦里挣扎出来。时间是凌晨两点钟，窗外依然一片漆黑，Horror坐在床上发愣，一时间有点想不起来自己为什么会在这里。  
不过他看到床边的斧子和地上的床单时就记起来了。恶，真不是什么美好回忆。下床时依旧腿一软差点一屁股坐在地上，不过走回家应该没问题。Horror穿上外套，手往衣兜里一摸，掏出自己的钱包打开，果然空了。  
说是结束之后再付钱真就自顾自把钱拿走了……算了，说不定他钱包里那点东西还不一定买得起人家一次呢。Horror头疼地敲了敲自己的额角，下楼从酒吧的后门溜了出来。

“SANS！你又这个点才回家！我在Grillby's没有找到你，你去哪儿了？！”  
高个子的兄弟这时候居然还没睡，有点出乎意料。Horror没时间管那么多，把斧子往墙上一靠，哑着嗓子回应：“……抱歉pap，我出门的时候把钱包丢了，一直在找钱包。”  
“你真是太粗心了！一直这样丢三落四可不行！”Suger弯下腰来，仔细打量面露倦色的矮个子骷髅，“兄弟，你为什么走路姿势很奇怪？”  
“因为……我不小心摔了一跤。所以我才把钱包摔丢了。别担心，没有丢很多钱。”  
“NEYH！真是不让人省心的兄长！”高个子骷髅拍拍他的肩膀，“不过没关系，如果你找钱包找累了，伟大的PAPYRUS可以给你烹饪你最爱的意大利面！你来之前刚刚有一些热情的人类朋友送给了我们一些食材，不过宵夜不能吃太多！”  
“等等，pap，有人来过？”  
顺着兄弟指向的方向看去，客厅的桌子上果然乱糟糟地堆着一些东西。  
……是那群小混混那天试图绑架完成采购准备回家的Suger时随手扔掉的东西。基本都是速食意面和吐司片，照着被毁掉的食物原样重买的，最上面的一小叠钞票上贴着一张字迹凌乱的纸条。  
“我们不会再来骚扰你们了！你们这些怪物也别再来报复！！”  
他挪开一个意面包装盒，底下还有几张整理好的钞票，中间夹着一张字迹还算整齐的小纸条。

“按规矩不能收处男开苞钱，本来想当保护费拿走，但是找到乐子了也就没必要再拿钱了。heh，我只是个站街的疯子，还给你吧，小狗。”

Horror感觉信息量有点大，他破了个窟窿的疲倦脑袋分析情况分析得十分艰难。最后他终于放弃了思考，拍了拍弟弟的手臂，催促他上床睡觉。  
“晚安pap，还是先睡觉吧。我明天晚上还要出门一趟。”  
“NEYH?”  
“……再去找找我的钱包。”

7.  
“Murder……Murder……哈嗯……操我……”  
红眼睛的骷髅怪物一边露出疯狂的笑容一边爽的直哭，Murder看到那个表情的一瞬间只觉得他不存在的心脏都忘记跳动了。  
糟了，是心动的感觉。

“Murder……？”  
“……啊。”  
Murder一个激灵清醒过来，面前的女性人类原本已经暗示性地拉开外套露出丰满的胸线和内兜里的钱包，此刻又狐疑地放下了手，打量着心不在焉的骷髅怪物和他手里一口也没动的酒杯。  
“你还好吗？”  
“是啊……我的意思是，当然，我很好，小姐。”Murder赶紧直起腰来，一秒换上平时迷人而神秘的微笑。  
吧台里的Killer站在女人的视线死角里冲Murder一边夸张地摇头一边啧啧感叹，在Murder投去瞪视时又低下头假装擦杯子。端着餐盘路过的Cross好奇地看了他们一眼，又被点酒的顾客匆匆叫走，临走前不忘向Killer疯狂刷了一波眼神示意。

Murder前辈出啥事了？  
你不懂，小朋友。别以为招蜂引蝶的花花公子就不会被别人偷走灵魂。

这句话的含义有点复杂，靠着Killer没有眼睛的眼神实在暗示不出来，Cross一头雾水地走了。  
Killer只当他觉悟不够高，耸耸肩低头整理调酒工具。  
……直到片刻后一个看着眼熟的身影拖着缓慢步子从余光里走过，Killer反应了两秒钟，然后瞬间抬起头来。谈笑中的Murder丝毫没有察觉从背后走来的身影，直到那只骨手抓住了他的兜帽向后扯去。  
Murder瞪大了眼睛，随即立刻抓住偷袭者的手腕翻身按在吧台桌面上，红蓝相间的眼睛危险地眯起。随着头骨撞上木质桌面的一声巨响，战斗在电光火石之间已经结束，因为另一方根本没有要打的意思。旁边的女人尖叫一声，马上从吧台边跑走了。

Killer看不下去地捂住脸。白痴啊。

“……Horror？”Murder不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
“不过是个站街的小疯子，heh？“Horror被他按在吧台上却依旧在笑，红色的独眼一眨也不眨地盯着他看，”这不是挺能打么。捉弄我很有意思？“  
“我……”Murder赶紧松开手，感觉背后一身冷汗——直到昨晚他也不过是玩玩而已的心态，根本没想到Horror还会再找上来。  
……不过现在看来也不一定是坏事。  
“heya……Horror，你，呃，今天没带你的好家伙？”Murder徒劳地开着玩笑试图岔开话题，但是Horror居然很配合地笑了笑，把手伸进衣兜。  
“没带是没带，不过我带了点别的东西。”  
惨，Murder该不会是一夜情玩过火了惹着人家了吧。Killer围观的万分紧张，手在吧台下面的暗格中摸到了一直放在那里的匕首。

然后Horror掏出了他的钱包。  
从钱包里掏出了那几张已经转手两次的熟悉钞票。

“昨天不收，今天总该收了吧？”Horror笑，“跟我好、好、聊、聊？”

Murder彻底傻了，眼神从Horror的脸上转到他手里的钱上，再从钱转回他的脸上，最后呆呆地点点头，由着自己被扯下高脚凳拽上了楼梯。

Killer：？

8.  
疯了，都疯了，今天的Gang's酒吧没有人认真工作，甚至连梅友仁都没在工作。

——没人知道Murder莫名其妙多出来的对象是从哪儿来的。

Cross坚持认为Killer一定知道这其中的隐情，但Killer对着Nightmare的黑历史照片发誓他啥都不知道，最后两个人被一起扔出Nightmare的办公室，门关上之前只听见他们boss吼出来的一句“滚回去工作”。  
总之Murder放弃站街了，反正Nightmare雇佣他时提出的工作内容是负责安保和拉拢顾客又不是拉皮条，总能换种方法释放魅力的。至于Horror，他根本不在乎Murder是不是还在站，不过Murder告诉他让他当男朋友就可以嫖他不花钱，那Horror何乐而不为呢。  
至于被拒绝之后打算在酒吧里一哭二闹三上吊的“老主顾”们，都在一哭的阶段就被Killer和Cross一起扔出了门外，理由是“如果再把boss/senpai吵下来亲自扔人的话我们俩的头骨就要跟着一起出去了”。造成这些乱象的罪魁祸首依然在吧台前的老位子上调笑如故，一手搂着趴在桌子上睡得流口水的对象一手端着酒杯，向爬回来的老主顾们提供心碎后的感情咨询服务，价格是请酒一轮。酒吧的业绩蹭蹭上涨，Nightmare看着账本的数字高兴的嘴角咧到不存在的耳根子上，于是Killer只好对于一起增加的工作量敢怒不敢言。

总而言之，今天也是很和谐的一天。

——Fin.

2020.3.13


End file.
